Harry Potter et la fille des Ténèbres
by LicorneMiroir3809
Summary: Lors de son arrivée en 1ère année à Poudlard, Harry rencontre Mary Malefoy, qui se présente comme étant la demi-sœur de Drago Malefoy. Elle intègre également Gryffondor, contrairement à Drago, qui va à Serpentard. Autant Harry déteste Drago, il s'entend très bien avec Mary. Mary est également la filleule d'Albus Dumbledore, ce qui contribue à les rapprocher. Mary a cependant des
1. Chapter 1

**alors voilà, c'est ma première fanfic: j'ai toujours pensée que Harry Potter n'avait pas eut de véritable histoire d'amour: j'ai toujours trouver Ginny assez fade et j'ai du mal avec le couple Harry-Hermione alors j'ai inventée un personnage de toute pièce ! J'espère vous avoir donner envie de lire, j'aimerais pouvoir publier régulièrement mais je vous avoue que je suis en train de déménager et du cou je n'ai pas de connexion internet pour le moment! Voila, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!**

_Prologue_

_Lors de son arrivée en 1__ère__ année à Poudlard, Harry rencontre Mary Malefoy, qui se présente comme étant la demi-sœur de Drago Malefoy. Elle intègre également Gryffondor, contrairement à Drago, qui va à Serpentard. Autant Harry déteste Drago, il s'entend très bien avec Mary. Mary est également la filleule d'Albus Dumbledore, ce qui contribue à les rapprocher. Mary a cependant des similitudes avec son demi-frère : un caractère fier, orgueilleuse, très sûre d'elle, mais cependant d'une extrême gentillesse et d'une profonde sensibilité sous son masque de froideur. Elle devient la meilleure amie d'Hermione et, avec les années, Harry développe un autre sentiment à son égard, sans oser se l'avouer. A la fin de la 3__ème__ année, Mary découvre l'identité de son vrai père : Sirius Black. Cette révélation renforce le lien d'Harry envers Mary. _

_Durant l'été de la 4__ème__ année, Harry n'a aucune nouvelle de Mary. Il espère la retrouver lors du match de Quiddich._

**Chapitre 1 : la coupe du Monde**

Enfin installé dans les gradins, Harry guettait l'arrivée de Mary au milieu de la foule des spectateurs. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle durant tout l'été. Il se demandait comment elle allait, comment elle vivait le fait d'être la fille de Sirius Black. Il n'avait pas osé lui envoyer de lettre, par peur qu'elle reste sans réponse. Harry ne prêtait pas du tout attention à l'agitation générale.

-Elle sera sûrement dans une loge, à part, dit Hermione.

Harry sursauta. Il avait presque oublié la présence de ses meilleurs amis.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Harry.

-De Mary, bien sûr, répondit Hermione avec un sourire dont elle avait le secret.

-Ce n'est pas elle que je cherchais, mentit Harry, rougissant.

-Bien sûr.

Le match débuta et Harry resta concentré autant que possible. Cependant, alors qu'il ne lâchait pas ses jumelles, il finit par apercevoir Mary, à part, entourée de Malefoy. Harry oublia aussitôt tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et ne put rien faire d'autre que de la regarder comme à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait dans une pièce. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient briller au soleil et ses yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi perçants. Il était frappant de voir à quel point elle ressemblait à Drago, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il ne soit que son demi-frère. Elle avait le visage impassible, comme d'habitude, impossible de deviner si elle était heureuse ou pas. Elle aussi avait une paire de jumelle. C'est alors que les jumelles furent braquées sur lui. Harry s'immobilisa, regrettant de ne pas avoir sa cape d'invisibilité pour pouvoir disparaître. A sa grande surprise, elle lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main, auquel il répondit maladroitement. Pour ne pas paraître trop insistant, il décida d'arrêter de la regarder. Elle lui avait souri. A lui, Harry. Il eut un sourire béat jusqu'à la fin du match.

Alors qu'il quittait les gradins dans l'euphorie générale, Harry fut séparé de Ron et Hermione. Il se retrouva juste derrière Mary. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle, encore moins en la présence de sa famille. Elle se retourna. Les autres Malefoy étaient loin devant elle.

-Ça va, Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Harry, et toi ? Est-ce que tu passes un bon été ?

-Ça peut aller.

Compressé par la foule, Harry suivait le mouvement mais il avait du mal à avancer. Il fut brusquement pousser contre Mary et se retrouva dans ses bras, totalement pétrifié par ce contact. Il ne voulait rien faire qui puisse la mettre mal à l'aise.

-Excuse-moi, souffla Harry.

-Ce n'est rien, Harry. Retrouve-moi ce soir à 22 heures devant l'entrée du stade.

-D'accord.

Harry passa le reste de la soirée dans une sorte de brouillard. Toute la conversation tournait autour du match, mais, par chance, Molly décréta qu'il était l'heure de se coucher à 21 heures. Harry avait pensé à emporter sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se retenait de ne pas courir, et en même temps, il avait rarement été aussi nerveux. . C'était la première fois qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec elle. Elle était déjà là lorsqu'il arriva. Il s'autorisa à la regarder pendant quelques secondes. Elle était vraiment belle à couper le souffle. Il enleva sa cape. A nouveau, elle lui sourit, de son si beau sourire.

-J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas, avoua Harry.

-C'est idiot, dit Mary.

Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Mary s'approcha de lui et instinctivement, Harry lui ouvrit les bras. C'était tellement agréable de l'avoir contre lui. Sa chaleur le réchauffa instantanément. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se sentit apaisé, serein. Il espérait que son contact lui faisait autant de bien à elle qu'à lui. Ses cheveux sentaient agréablement bon. Il se força à s'écarter d'elle, par peur de paraître trop insistant.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda enfin Harry après une minute d'hésitation, vraiment ?

-Je vais bien, répondit Mary, je sais enfin…qui je suis vraiment.

Elle s'assit par terre contre le tronc d'arbre et Harry s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Et toi ? demanda Mary.

-C'est la première fois que j'ai l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille, répondit Harry, je ferais tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

-On arrivera à le protéger, tu verras. Je suis sûre qu'il finira par être innocenter.

Harry aimait la voir aussi confiante. Ça le rassurait.

-Alors, il a de la chance de t'avoir, sourit Harry.

-Il a de la chance de nous avoir, Harry, rectifia Mary.

-Oui.

Ils s'interrompirent un instant.

-J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne viendrais pas ce soir, dit Mary.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as crus un truc pareil ? S'étonna Harry.

-Je ne sais pas. Avec toi rien n'est…Simple.

-Oh.

Elle s'interrompit, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Je vais devoir rentrer, Harry, on se revoit à la rentrée ?

Ils se redressèrent.

-J'espère.

C'est alors que retendirent des cris.

_Le reste de l'été se déroula à toute allure. Harry ne cessait de penser à Mary. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le train, comme chaque année. L'annonce de la participation d'Harry au Tournoi des Trois Sorcier fut un des premiers événements forts de cette quatrième année._

**Me revoilà! après plusieurs relectures, j'ai modifié un peu ce premier chapitre et j'en ai ajouté d'autre qui n'était pas prévu mais qui me semble être des événements importants du tome 4! j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plait! n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis dans les reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Voici le chapitre 2 complètement modifié: l'annonce de la participation d'Harry au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était pour moi un des moments les plus importants du tome 4, il est donc normal que je l'insère dans ma fanfic! Vous allez voir qu'un rapprochement s'effectue entre Harry et Mary et j'espère que vous allez apprécier!**

**Chapitre 2 : l'annonce**

_Harry effectue sa rentrée en 4__ème__ année à Pourdlard. Il retrouve Mary à bord du Poudlard Express, ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron. Une certaine complicité s'installe entre Harry et Mary, lié par Sirius. Cependant, Harry vient tout juste d'apprendre qu'il est le quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. _

Harry se retrouva seul dans le couloir, à entendre les pas de Cédric s'éloigner. Il était encore complètement sous le choc, abasourdi par la nouvelle. Il allait participer au tournoi. Comme s'il avait besoin d'encore plus de publicité. Ses pas le menèrent vers les portes de la Grande Salle, désormais déserte.

-Je savais bien que tu repasserais par ici, Harry.

Harry leva les yeux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas remarqué Mary. Il se demanda ce qu'elle allait penser de lui, si elle le croirait. Elle le regarder sans animosité, sans aucune colère.

-Je n'ai pas trop réfléchi à l'endroit où j'allais, tu sais.

-Tu veux rentrer à la salle commune maintenant ? demanda Mary, ils ont préparé une fête en ton honneur.

Harry s'imagina au milieu de la salle commune, entouré de tous les Gryffondor. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'amuser.

-J'avais plutôt envie… d'aller faire un tour, répondit Harry, tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Bien sûr. On a qu'à aller au bord du lac. J'adore y aller la nuit.

Elle lui sourit, puis passa son bras sous le sien, comme un réconfort silencieux. Harry réussit à se détendre. Par moment, il avait l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, alors qu'il avait tant de mal à la déchiffrer. Ils traversèrent le château silencieux, puis, ils arrivèrent dans le parc. Mary n'avait toujours pas lâcher son bras, sa main fermement accroché. Harry était tenté par posé sa main sur la sienne, mais il ne savait pas du tout qu'elle serait sa réaction et il ne voulait rien faire qui la mette mal à l'aise. Mary se laissa tomber et Harry s'assit à côté d'elle. Harry fixait les eaux noires du lac, avec l'envie de s'y jeter.

-Si tu as besoin de parler…Je suis là, Harry, murmura Mary, c'est pour ça que je t'ai attendu.

-Alors…Tu ne crois pas que j'ai mis mon nom volontairement dans cette maudite coupe ? demanda Harry.

Il avait tellement peur de la réponse qu'il n'arrivait même pas à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Harry se détendit encore plus à se contact et il entrelaça ses doigts au sien.

-Bien sûr que non, Harry. Je pense qu'il faudrait vraiment être fou pour participer à ce tournoi, répondit Mary, et je ne pense pas que tu aies envie d'avoir plus de publicité.

Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'il y' avait au moins une personne qui le croyait.

-Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas rêvé de participer à ce tournoi, avoua Harry.

-Comme n'importe qui, coupa Mary.

-Mais pas comme ça…

-Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu feras quelque chose de dangereux ou d'interdit, remarqua Mary.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Harry.

Il s'interrompit. Il était touché de voir qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de le réconforter. Il fixa son regard bleu saphir et s'y perdit un instant, oubliant tout le reste.

-Je suis mort de peur, Mary, je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais m'en sortir…

Il fut surpris de voir à quel point il se confiait facilement à elle. Comme si elle avait le pouvoir de lui faire dire ce qu'il pensait au plus profond de lui. Il fut encore plus surpris de sa réaction : elle se blottit contre lui. Harry entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, ses mains toujours mêlées aux siennes. Il sentait l'odeur de ses cheveux juste sous son nez. Elle avait posé sa tête dans son cou et Harry sentait son souffle. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ni de paroles de réconfort, juste ce simple contact. Harry se rendit brusquement compte que pour une fois, il pouvait se reposer sur quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui semblait le comprendre, quelqu'un qui le soutenait. Harry ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle, oubliant tout le reste. C'était tellement agréable de l'avoir si près. Il se demanda si elle aimait cette étreinte autant que lui.

-Tu ne seras pas tout seul, Harry, je te soutiendrais et puis Hermione et Ron ne te laisseront pas tomber. Je suis sûre que les gens finiront par comprendre que tu n'as pas voulus ce qui t'arrive.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr…Les gens ne me connaissent pas aussi bien que toi.

Mary lui sourit.

-Les gens ont tort de ne pas chercher à savoir plus que ce que tu ne veux leur montrer…

Harry lui sourit à son tour, ravi de savoir qu'elle s'intéressait visiblement à lui.

-On devrait peut-être prévenir mon père, demain, proposa Mary, je sais qu'il tient à être au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète…

-Il finira par le savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il apprécierait sûrement de l'apprendre par toi.

-D'accord. On ira utiliser un hibou demain matin.

Harry se sentait mieux, sa conversation avec Mary lui avait remonté un peu le moral. Peu importe ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui, tant qu'elle le soutenait.

-Tu te sens prêts à affronter les Gryffondor ? demanda Mary en se levant.

Harry se leva à son tour avec regret.

-J'aurais préféré rester ici avec toi plus longtemps, répondit Harry.

Il s'interrompit, gêné.

-C'est vrai que c'était plutôt agréable. J'en ai presque oublié qu'il faisait si froid, reconnut Mary.

Un sourire idiot apparut sur le visage d'Harry. Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle avait _appréciée_ .

-Rentrons, décida Harry.

Il se sentait prêt à affronter n'importe qu'elle fête, du moment qu'elle n'était pas loin.

**Alors, j'espère que ça vous as plus, que vous appréciez les personnages, que vous ne trouvez le chapitre ni trop long ni trop court! n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis dans les reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : la demande**

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mary étudiaient à la bibliothèque. Harry observait Mary en douce. Depuis l'annonce du bal de Noel, il se demandait vraiment comment il allait réussir à trouver le courage de l'inviter. Il avait toujours du mal à envisager qu'une fille comme elle puisse s'intéresser à lui. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils s'étaient vraiment rapprocher depuis le début de cette 4ème année. Il avait l'impression d'apprendre à la découvrir chaque jour d'avantage. Et il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Il aurait vraiment aimé l'inviter pour le bal. Plus la date approchait, plus elle risquait de se faire inviter par quelqu'un d'autre. Il était si rare qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux. Hermione ferma brusquement son livre.

-Ron, j'ai finis. Tu rentres avec moi dans la salle commune ?

-Mais je n'ai pas…

Hermione lui donna un léger coup de pied sous la table.

-Ah oui, bien sûr. On y va ?

Hermione regarda Harry avec un regard intense, comme si elle essayait de communiquer avec lui par la pensée. Harry regarda Mary. Elle était toujours penchée sur son livre, indifférente à tout. Hermione et Ron se levèrent et Harry se retrouva seul avec Mary. Il fut incapable de se concentrer sur son devoir. Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'il se demanda s'il allait retrouver l'usage de la parole.

-Tu as quelque chose à me demander, Harry ? demanda Mary.

Harry sursauta.

-Quoi ? Balbutia-t-il.

Mary redressa la tête.

-J'ai bien vu qu'Hermione et Ron voulait nous laisser seuls. Je ne suis pas idiote.

Harry ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Mary n'avait pas l'air d'être d'humeur à accepter quoi que ce soit et il se demanda comment il allait aborder le sujet du bal. Mary posa sa main sur celle d'Harry. Il ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce geste qu'il fut comme immobilisé.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir te refuser quoi que ce soit, Harry, le rassura-t-elle.

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux, tentant vainement d'essayer d'y lire une réponse. A sa grande surprise, elle sourit. Il adorait son sourire.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais aller au bal de Noel avec moi ? demanda Harry.

-Avec plaisir, Harry, répondit Mary, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te décider.

-Ca se voyait tant que ça ? S'étonna Harry.

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas idiote.

Harry aperçut Drago Malefoy se dirigeant vers eux. Il pensait que Mary allait retirer sa main, mais elle ne le fit pas.

-Ca va sœurette ? Demanda Drago.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait à Mary en présence d'Harry, Drago faisait comme s'il n'était pas là.

-Très bien. Harry vient juste de m'inviter au bal de Noel.

Drago foudroya Harry du regard. Harry fit semblant d'être plongé dans la lecture de son livre. Voir Drago dans une telle fureur lui donnait envie de sourire.

-J'espère qu'il sait danser aussi bien qu'il échappe aux dragons, répliqua Drago, j'allais justement te dire que des garçons de Serpentard voulaient t'inviter.

-Je suis sûre qu'Harry danse très bien. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Demanda Mary.

-Bien sûr, mentit Harry.

Il se demanda comment il allait faire pour apprendre à danser d'ici le bal.

-Je l'espère pour toi. Il est hors de question qu'une Malefoy soit ridiculisée.

Harry sourit, voyant tout l'effort que faisait Drago pour rester calme. Mary ne retenait toujours pas sa main.

_Les jours semblèrent s'accélérer plus le bal approchait. Harry se retrouvait de plus en plus seul avec Mary, pour n'importe quel prétexte. Harry sentait qu'elle appréciait sa présence, mais elle lui paraissait toujours aussi inaccessible. Il prenait des cours de danse en secret avec Hermione. La pensée de marcher sur les pieds de Mary le tétaniser encore plus que n'importe quel dragon. Chaque fois qu'il prenait Hermione dans ses bras, Harry essayait d'imaginer ce que cela lui ferait lorsqu'il aurait Mary aussi près de lui. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : le bal de Noel**

**Voilà enfin le chapitre sur le bal de Noel ! J'ai adorée réécrire ce passage à ma façon et j'espère que cela vous plaira vraiment, car il s'agit d'un moment vraiment important pour l'évolution de la relation Harry-Mary !j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ma fanfic trop ''lourde'' ou trop ''niaise'' : n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !**

Le jour du bal de Noel finit par arriver. Harry avait le trac, si bien qu'il ne mangea pratiquement rien à midi. Mary était assise à côté de lui, ce midi-là et Drago les regardait d'un œil noir

-Tu vas tenir le coup jusqu'à ce soir, Harry ? le taquina Mary.

-C'est que j'essaie de me souvenir de mes pas.

-Je suis sûre que ça ira, le rassura Mary, ne fais pas attention aux moqueries de mon cher demi-frère.

Harry sourit. Elle l'avait toujours défendue face à Drago. Elle se leva brusquement de table, ainsi qu'Hermione.

-Où est-ce que vous allez ? demanda Ron.

-Eh bien, on va commencer à se préparer pour ce soir, bien sûr, répondit Hermione.

-Les garçons ne peuvent pas comprendre ce genre de chose, je te l'avais dit, soupira Mary.

Les dernières heures passèrent comme des minutes pour Harry. Lorsqu'il fut près, s'apercevant qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, Harry manqua de renoncer. C'était la première fois qu'il allait à un bal, avec une fille qui plus est. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il devrait se comporter. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir les conseils de quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait, quelqu'un comme Sirius, par exemple. Il était sûr que son parrain savait y faire avec les filles, il aurait pu lui dire quoi faire pour qu'il soit plus sûr de lui.

-Allez, mon vieux, tu as la chance d'y aller avec la fille qui te plais l'encouragea Ron, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer.

-Je crois que je préférerais encore le dragon ! On parle de Mary Malefoy quand même !

-Tu la connais depuis quatre ans, Harry, ce n'est pas comme si tu y allais avec une inconnue. Et puis…Si elle a acceptait d'y aller avec toi, c'est que tu dois lui plaire aussi.

-Tu crois ?

-Mais oui. Allez, on se retrouve à l'intérieur, Harry. Bonne chance.

Harry se sentait un peu mieux après les conseils de Ron. Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'il plaise à Mary Malefoy ? Il savait que beaucoup de filles avaient été déçues d'apprendre qu'il allait au bal avec elle, il se doutait bien que sa popularité soudaine depuis qu'il avait prouvé qu'il savait se battre contre un dragon n'y était pas pour rien, mais il doutait que ça épate Mary. Et puis, si ça se trouvait, elle pensait comme Drago, sur ses histoires de sang-pur.

Harry se décida cependant à quitter la salle commune. Il avait toujours du mal à réaliser qu'il allait vraiment au bal avec Mary. Considérait-elle qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous ? Envisageait-elle autre chose que de l'amitié ? Etait-ce seulement…Possible ? Lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes de la grande salle, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était le premier à être arrivé. L'idée lui vint qu'elle avait peut-être décidé d'annuler. C'est alors qu'elle apparut, essoufflée, rouge d'avoir dévaler le grand escalier.

-Salut, Harry.

Elle était juste parfaite. Il la trouvait tellement magnifique qu'il fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Elle portait ce soir-là, une robe noire brillante bustier. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ces épaules. Sa beauté était tellement sidérante qu'il se sentait vraiment ridicule.

-J'avais peur d'être en retard…c'est idiot.

-Moi aussi, j'avais peur de te faire attendre.

Elle lui sourit, plus éblouissante que jamais. Etait-elle seulement consciente de son charme ?

-Hermione m'a dit que tu t'étais bien débrouillé pendant ton dernier cour.

-Elle m'avait promis de ne rien dire ! s'exclama Harry.

-On se raconte tout, tu sais. Et puis, il n'y a pas de gêne à avoir. J'ai trouvée ça…Mignon.

-Vraiment ?

Harry s'interrompit et rougit. Elle lui prit la main. Harry se détendit immédiatement à son contact. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la regarder.

-Je suis vraiment contente…d'affronter tous ses gens avec toi, dit Mary.

-Je pensais…que tu avais l'habitude de ce genre de foule.

-Jamais accompagnée de la bonne personne.

Ils s'interrompirent à l'arrivée des autres champions. Harry les laissa passer. Au moment où les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, Harry tenait fermement la main de Mary. Il se fichait de ce que les gens penseraient de sa façon de danser. Il savait que Mary Malefoy était ravie d'être avec lui. C'était comme si son assurance se déversait sur lui. Les champions ouvrirent le bal. Harry prit Mary par la taille. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça lorsqu'il dansait avec Hermione. Tout son trac avait disparu, à présent qu'il la tenait si près. Harry ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'elle, ou alors, à ce qu'on ne la sépare pas d'elle. C'était comme si toute la foule autour d'eux n'existait pas. Ils ne cessèrent pratiquement pas de danser. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Pour la première fois, Harry avait l'impression de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Rien ne lui semblait plus naturel que d'être avec elle et qu'elle soit dans ses bras. Elle avait fini par passer ses deux bras autour de son cou et sa tête était à présent poser contre son torse. Harry sentait le souffle de sa respiration. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient pratiquement les derniers présents dans la grande salle.

-Mary… je crois que l'on devrait rentrer, dit Harry.

-Oh, non, pourquoi ? protesta Mary.

-Regarde autour de toi.

Mary redressa la tête et regarda autour d'elle.

-Il est déjà si tard ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit, Mary, mais tu es…Magnifique, ce soir.

-Merci, Harry, je voulais être exceptionnelle.

-Mais, tu l'es tous les jours.

Mary avait le regard plus bleu que jamais. Le cœur d'Harry battait si fort qu'il était certain de s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre. Il sentait son souffle contre ses lèvres. Comme dans un rêve, qu'il avait souvent fait, il pencha ses lèvres vers les siennes, certain qu'elle ne reculerait pas.

-Vous êtes encore là ?

Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda la personne qui venait de les interrompre. Drago.

-Il me semble avoir droit à la permission de minuit, remarqua Mary.

-Il n'y a pratiquement plus personne. Tu devrais rentrer. Je te raccompagne ?

-Non. Harry va le faire.

Harry soupira, résigné. Drago les suivit jusqu'au porte de la grande salle. Mary avait laissé sa main dans la sienne. Harry la raccompagna au pied de l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Elle se tourna vers lui.

-C'était une soirée…merveilleuse, Harry.

-Pour moi aussi, Mary.

Il ne cessait de la quitter des yeux, pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Drago ne les avait pas interrompu.

**Et voilà : Drago Malefoy n'a pas son pareil pour perturber la relation Harry-Mary !la fin est un peu brutale, mais promit, je publie le prochain chapitre rapidement afin que vous ne restiez pas trop longtemps dans le suspense !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : le baiser**

**Bon, avec un titre pareil, inutile de se douter que les choses vont enfin s'accélérer entre Harry et Mary ! J'espère que vous n'allez pas être déçue du déroulement de ce chapitre ! je n'ai pas voulu décrire complètement la deuxième tâche par peur de tomber dans de la répétition : bonne lecture à tous !**

_Après le bal de Noel, le comportement de Mary changea complètement vis-à-vis d'Harry. Elle se montrait beaucoup plus détendue. Harry n'osa plus reparler de ce qui aurait pu se passer à qui que ce soit, par peur de paraître ridicule. Il sentait pourtant que quelque chose avait changé avec Mary. Il sentait que rien ne pouvait plus être comme avant. Lors de la deuxième tâche, Harry découvre Mary au milieu d'Hermione, Cho et la petite sœur de Fleur. Alors qu'Harry est attiré au fond du lac à cause des algues, c'est Mary qui le sauve. _

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était dans un lit d'infirmerie. Il vit Hermione et Ron autour de lui.

-Ça va, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

-J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un rêve, répondit Harry.

-Tu as été formidable, mon vieux, assura Ron.

-Je pense plutôt avoir été ridicule. J'ai vraiment cru…

-Que j'allais mourir ?

Harry sourit en voyant Mary arriver. Elle était la dernière personne qu'il avait vue avant de s'évanouir. Il se rappela des circonstances. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, à lui, Harry Potter. Il se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas agi ainsi avec n'importe qui d'autre.

-Je parie que je suis le seul à être encore à l'infirmerie, râla Harry.

-Mme Pomfresh a dit que tu pourrais dormir dans ton lit dès ce soir, le rassura Mary, comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

-Je suis encore fatigué.

-Repose-toi le temps que tu veux. Venez, on le laisse un peu se reposer.

Mary se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-N'oublie pas de regarder sous ton oreiller avant de partir.

Et elle tourna les talons. Bien que se sentant encore très faible, Harry n'eut plus du tout envie de dormir. Il passa sa main sous l'oreiller et sentit un bout de papier. Il lut le mot : _retrouve-moi à minuit dans la salle commune. Mary._ Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre de nouveau, encore plus fort que lors du bal de Noel. Il attendit encore plusieurs heures avant de se sentir capable de se lever. Il c'était repasser le fil de sa journée sans cesse. A chaque fois, Harry se sentait ridicule. Il était très tard lorsqu'Harry arriva dans la salle commune, les mains moites d'avoir tant lut et relut le mot. Mary était vautrée dans le fauteuil le plus près de la cheminée. La salle était déserte. Elle lui sourit.

-Ça va mieux, Harry ?

-Je crois que j'ai connus pire.

-Viens à côté de moi.

Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté du sien. Il ne c'était pas retrouver aussi près d'elle depuis le bal de Noel. Il l'avait trouvé si vulnérable, sous l'eau. Elle avait retrouvé son masque d'impassibilité.

-Je ne savais pas que j'étais…la personne au qu'elle tu tenais le plus, Harry.

-Ca a toujours été toi, Mary, depuis le début.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Harry n'en revenait pas d'être si franc. Comme si, après tout ce qu'il venait de subir, lui dire enfin la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis des années paraissait l'évidence même. Elle le regardait et ses yeux brillaient comme des saphirs plus que jamais.

-Je me suis toujours empêchée de ressentir…quoi que ce soit pour toi, Harry, par peur d'être déçue.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais crus qu'elle pensait qu'il pouvait la décevoir.

-Je suis fou amoureux de toi, depuis la seconde où je t'ai vus, en 1ère année. Peu importe que tu sois la…demi-sœur de Drago Malefoy.

Harry n'avait plus peur de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Au plus profond de lui, il savait, il _sentait _qu'un nouveau lien venait de se créer entre eux, encore plus fort que depuis qu'ils avaient découvert leur lien avec Sirius. Il avait révélé devant toute l'école qu'elle était la personne à qui il tenait le plus. Il ne pouvait plus refouler encore ses sentiments.

-Ce matin, quand Mc Gonagall est venu me chercher, je n'y croyais pas. Elle m'a dit qu'ils savaient que j'étais la personne à qui tu tenais le plus. Je t'ai imaginé, me voyant dans l'eau, endormis…

-J'ai vraiment crus ce que disait cette stupide chanson. J'ai eu si peur…tu étais tellement…vulnérable.

-Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je baisse ma garde, Harry. Je t'ai toujours trouvé différent. Mais…je ne voyais pas comment on pouvait se rapprocher. Les choses ont changé avec Sirius. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi durant tout l'été dernier, Harry, mais je n'ai pas osé t'écrire une seule lettre par peur que tu ne me répondes pas. Et puis on s'est revus. Quelque chose avait changé, je me suis senti…liée à toi. Lors du bal de Noel, j'ai sus que je pouvais me permettre d'espérer quelque chose.

Elle s'interrompit. Harry sentit qu'elle était en train de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir rêvé cette nuit-là. Tu as…Agis comme si rien n'avait failli se passer.

-Embrasse-moi, Harry, comme tu aurais dû m'embrasser ce soir-là.

Le ton était suppliant, sans appel. Comme dans un rêve qu'il avait souvent fait, Harry pencha ses lèvres sur celles de Mary. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur les siennes. Ce baiser dépassa tout ce qu'Harry avait pu imaginer jusque-là. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle sensation de bonheur. Il oublia tout : qui il était, ce qui l'attendait. Le baiser cessa. Mary se mordit les lèvres.

-Waouh, Harry…

-C'était…un sacré premier baiser, pas vrai ?

Il n'en revenait pas de l'avoir si près de lui, de pouvoir la toucher autant qu'il le voulait et de savoir qu'il ne serait plus repousser. Ils se dévoraient des yeux. Et c'était comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Elle lui caressait la joue, de ses mains si douces. Harry posa sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant sourire.

-Recommence, lui murmura Mary au creux de l'oreille.

Harry lui sourit à son tour, bien décidé à ne plus s'arrêter.

**Voilà pour ce premier baiser ! Il aura mis du temps à arriver, mais j'ai trouvé que la deuxième tâche était une bonne opportunité –au détriment de Ron ! Je n'ai pas trouvée utile de faire un chapitre sur ce qui se passe entre le bal de Noel et la deuxième tâche –il se passe quand même pratiquement deux mois entre les événements car je trouvais que cela n'aurait servi à rien à part faire des rallonges ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis dans les reviews et à très vite !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : idylle secrète**

**Voilà, c'est le premier chapitre sur le début de la relation amoureuse d'Harry avec Mary : Harry semble pour une fois avoir trouvé le bonheur ! Bonne lecture !**

_Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Ils décidèrent de ne rien dire à Ron et Hermione pour le moment. Ils se débrouillaient pour se retrouver seuls le plus souvent possible. La plupart du temps, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Harry utilisait la cape d'invisibilité. Il adorait découvrir Mary. Elle était radicalement différente lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, un mois c'était écouler. _

Ce week-end la, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévu. Durant le cour d'histoire de la magie, Harry réfléchissait au moyen de se retrouver seul avec Mary à un moment ou à un autre.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire à Pré-au-Lard cette fois-ci ? lui demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas trop, mentit Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mary, assise à côté d'Hermione. Elle dessinait rêveusement sur sa copie. Elle lui sourit. Il lui sourit à son tour bêtement. Il avait souvent ce sourire idiot en ce moment. Ce soir-là, il retrouva Mary, comme à leur habitude, une fois que la salle commune était déserte.

-C'est le moment que je préfère le plus dans la journée, tu sais, lui murmura Mary, blottit dans ses bras.

-Pour moi aussi, sourit Harry.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose de précis à Pré-au-Lard ?

-J'aimerais, mais je ne sais pas comment me débarrasser des deux autres.

-Je trouverais un moyen. J'aurais aimé qu'on déjeune ensemble, rien que tous les deux.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, si c'était possible. Dans ces moments-là, Harry se disait qu'il rêvait éveiller : il ne c'était jamais imaginer l'avoir aussi près de lui un jour. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était l'embrasser. Il se demanda comment il avait pu ignorer une chose pareille pendant tant d'année.

-J'aimerais pouvoir rester comme ça tout le temps, dit Harry.

Il n'hésitait plus à lui dire ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il lui disait tout, même des choses qu'il n'avait jamais racontées à personne, pas même à Ron et Hermione.

-Moi aussi, Harry. Je ne pensais pas…me sentir aussi bien avec quelqu'un avant toi, tu sais.

-Je sais. Je connais un moyen de te faire sentir encore mieux.

Elle lui sourit, penchant déjà ses lèvres vers les siennes.

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard. Un peu avant midi, alors qu'Harry se demandait comment il allait s'y prendre, Hermione annonça qu'elle voulait assister à une conférence sur l'histoire de Pré-au-Lard.

-Allez-y, toi et Ron, proposa aussitôt Mary, j'ai plutôt envie d'aller déjeuner.

-Comme vous voulez, dit Hermione, on se retrouve juste après, alors ? Je pense que ça va durer deux petites heures.

- _Que _deux petites heures, soupira Ron.

-Courage, vieux, l'encouragea Harry.

Ils se séparèrent. Après s'être assurés qu'ils c'étaient bien éloignée, Harry s'autorisa à prendre Mary par la main.

-Où est-ce que tu veux que l'on aille ? demanda Harry.

-J'ai entendu parler d'un petit restaurant tranquille pas très loin, répondit Mary, les étudiants de Poudlard y vont peu.

Mary l'entraînait dans une ruelle peu fréquentée. Harry se demandait dans qu'elle sorte d'endroit où elle pouvait l'emmener, lorsqu'elle ouvrit une porte. La décoration était simple mais élégante et avec un agréable feu de cheminée. Des minuscules bougies flottaient sur chaque table. Personne ne fit attention à eux. Harry ne reconnut aucun élève de Poudlard – ce qui le rassura. La plupart des clients étaient des jeunes couples. Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'ils étaient ensemble à l'extérieur.

-Ça te va, Harry ? demanda Mary, ou tu veux changer d'endroit ?

-Non, répondit Harry, ça me va très bien, on peut s'assoir près de la cheminée ?

-C'est une bonne idée.

Harry lui tira la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir, elle lui sourit. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et automatiquement, Mary posa sa main sur la sienne. Harry constata qu'ils n'entendaient presque pas la conversation de leurs voisins de table. Mary était déjà plongée dans la carte du menu. Harry regarda à son tour la carte.

-Génial, je meurs d'envie d'un hamburger, dit Harry.

-C'est un restaurant qui s'inspire de la nourriture moldue, dit Mary, je ne sais pas du tout quoi prendre.

-Quoi, tu n'as jamais mangé de cheeseburger ? S'étonna Harry.

-Pas du tout.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer. Qui t'as parlé de ce restaurant ?

-Hermione. Elle m'a dit que c'était surtout discret.

Ils enregistrèrent leur commande. Une jeune serveuse la leur apporta quelques secondes plus tard.

-Bon appétit les amoureux.

Harry se sentit rougir. Il regarda autour de lui, pour voir comment les autres se comportaient.

-Eh bien… a notre premier rendez-vous, dit Mary.

Ils avaient décidé de commander de la biérraubeure. Harry trinqua, but une longue gorgée, se détendit. Mary n'avait pas fini sa première gorgée lorsqu'il reposa sa chope.

-Sacré descente, constata Harry.

-J'adore ça, expliqua Mary, comment on mange ça ?

Harry se retint de pouffer de rire.

-Fais comme moi.

Il attrapa son cheeseburger et en prit une grosse bouchée.

-C'est dégoûtant.

-Allez, je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver.

Mary finit par manger une plus grosse part que lui. Elle le regarda. Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Le déjeuner fut tellement agréable qu'Harry en oublia qu'il s'agissait de leur premier rendez-vous. La biérraubeure faisait son effet. Lorsqu'ils finirent par sortir, hilares, le froid et la neige les surprit. Harry attrapa une boule de neige et l'envoya dans les cheveux de Mary. Elle riposta. Il glissa et fit exprès de la faire tomber avec lui. Harry se retrouva avec Mary dans ses bras. Il la trouvait magnifique, avec ses cheveux dorés pleins de neige et les joues rouges à cause du froid. Il l'embrassa longuement. Il trouvait ça naturel, il n'hésitait plus. Il se moquait même du fait que quelqu'un puisse les surprendre. Elle interrompit le baiser.

-Harry, écoute-moi. Tu sais, ça fait déjà un mois que…

-Qu'on est ensemble, coupa Harry, déjà ?

-Je voudrais…Le dire aux autres. Pour nous deux.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Je te l'ai dit, Harry, je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait continuer à se cacher.

-De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose.

Mary lui sourit, de son sourire radieux qui faisait briller ses yeux de saphirs.

-Je t'aime, Mary.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Harry craint de lui faire peur, d'aller trop vite.

-Je t'aime aussi, Harry, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.

Harry sourit. Il ne doutait pas un instant de sa sincérité. Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

**Bon, j'avoue on tombe vite dans le romantisme, mais c'est quand même important les premiers rendez-vous non ? Bon, peut-être que pour le ''je t'aime'', c'est un peu rapide, mais après tout, c'est une fanfic, et je veux montrer par la qu'ils tiennent vraiment l'un à l'autre ! Mais ne vous habituez pas trop à ce bonheur : le prochain chapitre sera plein de rebondissement ! **


	7. Chapter 7: la rupture

**Chapitre 7 : la rupture**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Une fois de plus, le titre est un indice sur ce qu'il va se passer : rien n'est jamais simple ! Bref, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain après-midi, Harry rêvassait pendant le cours de métamorphose. Ils avaient prévu de parler à Ron et Hermione le soir-même. Harry repensait à leur déjeuner de la veille, tout avait été vraiment parfait. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le réaliser. Tout paraissait tellement simple avec elle. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Harry se retourna. Il se figea, tandis qu'un courant d'air glacé pénétrait dans la pièce. Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier le fixa, du même regard glacial et méprisant qu'avait Drago parfois, mais jamais Mary. _Il sait,_ songea Harry. Son regard alla vers Mary. Elle avait à nouveau son masque impassible.

-Mr Malefoy, je ne vous permets pas d'interrompre mes cours, dit sèchement Mc Gonagall.

-J'ai besoin de parler à ma fille. _Tout de suite._

Le ton était sans appel, froid, autoritaire.

-Il n'en est pas question ! s'exclama Mc Gonagall, je ne suis pas le professeur Rogue !

-Laissez tomber, professeur.

Mary c'était déjà levé. Elle suivit Lucius Malefoy sans accorder un regard à Harry. Harry fut incapable de penser à autre chose durant le reste du cours. Hermione et Ron ne cessèrent de lui jeter des regards interrogateurs, qu'Harry s'efforça d'ignorer. Il sentait que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer, sans savoir d'où il tenait une telle certitude. Mary ne réapparut pas le cours suivant. L'inquiétude d'Harry augmenta.

A la pause déjeuner, Hermione disparue à son tour. Harry fut incapable de manger, tant son estomac était noué. Lorsqu'Hermione revint, elle avait les yeux rouges, ce qui confirma les doutes d'Harry.

-Où est-elle ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

-Dans les toilettes des filles, répondit lentement Hermione, elle veut te parler avant la reprise des cours.

-Très bien. J'y vais.

Harry se leva. Le trajet lui parut interminable. _Peut-être qu'il est juste venu lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle et qu'elle a eu un choc. _Harry avait du mal à imaginer Mary Malefoy subir un quelconque choc. En ouvrant la porte des toilettes des filles, Harry trouva Mary adossée contre le mur, les yeux rouges et avec une marque rouge sur le visage. Harry se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Il tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue, mais elle le repoussa d'un geste brusque. Harry ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

-C'est…finit, Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui est finit ?

-Tu m'as très bien comprise. Nous deux. C'était…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?coupa Harry, il t'a menacé, c'est ça ?

-C'est une erreur, reprit Mary, nous deux. J'ai perdus mon temps.

-Tu…n'es pas sérieuse, articula Harry.

C'était comme si on lui donnait un coup de poing dans le ventre. Plusieurs coups de poing, en fait. Elle se redressa.

-Une Malefoy n'a pas à se contenter de si peu. Je mérite mieux. Je ne veux plus aucun contact avec toi, Harry.

Harry n'essaya même pas de la rattraper, sous le choc. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, une larme avait coulée, qu'il effaça aussitôt. Harry décida de se ressaisir. Il était hors de question qu'il montre la moindre sensibilité. En sortant des toilettes, Harry tomba sur Drago Malefoy. Il s'immobilisa. La tristesse qu'il ressentait se transforma instantanément en rage. Il fonça sur Drago et avant qu'il ait réagir, il lui donna un violent coup de poing. Drago tomba à terre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Potter ?

-Qu' il-me-prend !

Harry ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de le rouer de coup de poing. Jamais il n'aurait jamais pensé être capable de frapper quelqu'un avec une telle force, même s'il avait toujours détesté Drago. Il était persuadé que Drago avait été au courant pour lui et Mary et qu'il était allé tout raconter à son père. Harry reçu à son tour un coup de poing, mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur.

-Arrête, Harry, arrête ! Il n'y est pour rien !

Visiblement, Mary était revenue sur ses pas. Elle tenait fermement sa main alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper encore. Mais son contact était froid, lointain. Elle l'écarta violemment de son demi-frère. Drago avait le nez en sang. Il prit aussitôt son air contrit, qu'il avait si souvent avec les professeurs.

-Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il lui a pris.

Mary l'aida à se relever, toujours sans accorder un regard à Harry.

-Viens, je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être invisible. Il se rendit compte que sa propre main était en sang. Il ne pouvait pas retourner en cour dans cet état. Il alla dans les toilettes des garçons pour se laver la main. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle attitude adopter. Il était tenté de ne pas retourner en classe, pour ne pas la croiser, mais il se dit qu'il n'arriverait pas à sécher tous les cours jusqu' à la fin de l'année pour pouvoir l'éviter. Harry se regarda dans le miroir, il essaya de ralentir sa respiration, de paraître normal et détendu afin que personne ne se doute du profond déchirement qu'il ressentait. Et dire qu'ils auraient dut parler à Ron et Hermione à la fin de la journée.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre : je parie que vous ne vous y attendiez pas !J'ai déjà écrit la suite et je la publie très vite ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis dans les reviews, je réponds à tout même à la critique !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : confessions **

_Les jours, les semaines, puis les mois qui suivirent furent sans doute les pires que vécut Harry. Mary agissait comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Elle passait la plupart de son temps avec son frère et sa bande de Serpentard. Elle ne parlait presque plus à Hermione. Harry s'efforçait de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien de tout ça ne l'affectait. Il se plongeait avec acharnement dans les études, passant autant de temps qu'Hermione dans la bibliothèque, ce qui n'empêchait pas de faire rire Ron. Harry essayait de se persuader que la douleur finirait bien par s'en aller avec le temps, qu'une autre fille finirait bien par lui plaire et qu'il avait dû exagérer ce qui finalement n'avait été qu'une ''amourette'' passagère. Mais la douleur, le manque, ne passaient pas. Il dormait et mangeait peu, il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, si bien qu'Hermione et Ron s'inquiétèrent de son état de santé. _

-Mon vieux, tu es tellement pâle que tu l'on va finir par te confondre avec un fantôme, remarqua Ron lors d'un dîner.

Harry se força à sourire. A la table des Serpentard, Mary riait bruyamment avec Blaise Zabini.

-C'est que je pense sans arrêt à la dernière tâche, mentit Harry, plus ça approche, plus je commence à stresser.

-Tu as encore le temps, Harry, ce n'est qu'à la fin du mois de juin et nous ne sommes qu'au mois de mai, rappela Hermione.

-J'ai hâte que tout soit fini et que cette année se termine.

C'était le pire mensonge qu'Harry pouvait inventer. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec étonnement. La fin de l'année signifiait qu'il retrouverait les Dursley, ce qui n'avait jamais rien eut de réjouissant.

-J'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle fait avec Blaise plutôt qu'avec nous, dit soudain Ron.

Harry sursauta. Il savait que Ron et Mary s'entendaient vraiment bien. Elle devait certainement lui manquer presque autant qu'à lui.

-Tu devrais être au courant plus que nous, Hermione, remarqua Harry, tu es la seule à qui elle adresse encore la parole.

-Je ne suis pas censée vous répéter ce que me raconte ma meilleure amie, dit sèchement Hermione, le jour où tu arrêteras de lui faire la tête, tu iras lui parler directement.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui lui fais la tête. Et ce n'est certainement pas à moi d'aller lui parler, répliqua Harry.

-Quand toi et moi on était…en froid, elle m'a beaucoup encouragé à te reparler, tu sais, intervint Ron en rougissant.

Il détestait toujours autant faire allusion à cette période. Harry essaya de ne pas penser à tout le temps qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Mary durant cette période.

-D'ailleurs, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus, ajouta Ron.

-Il faudrait le lui demander.

Hermione fixait Harry avec une telle intensité qu'Harry fut persuadé qu'elle savait très bien pourquoi ils avaient arrêté de se parler et il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas en parler devant Ron. Harry n'était pas prêt. Il se disait que moins il en parlerait, moins la douleur serait réelle.

-On devrait retourner en cours, décida finalement à Hermione.

-Génial. Encore un cours avec les Serpentard, soupira Ron.

Harry passa le reste de la journée comme les précédentes, à se concentrer sur les cours et se forcer à regarder partout sauf vers Mary, qui c'était assise à côté de cet abruti de Blaise Zabini. Après le dîner, Harry fut cependant rattraper par Drago Malefoy. Harry avait pris le soin de l'éviter depuis ce qui c'était passer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

Il essayait de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard lui rappelait trop celui de Mary.

-Il faut que je te parle, répondit Drago, seul.

Ron et Hermione attendaient derrière Harry.

-Allez-y, je vous rejoins plus tard à la salle commune, dit Harry.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

-Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Harry.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner. Il essaya de paraître plus décontracter. Drago s'assit sur les marches d'un escalier et Harry l'imita.

-Je ne suis pas un imbécile, Potter, je vois bien que tu n'es pas bien et ma sœur non plus ne vas pas bien, commença Drago.

-Je me fiche complètement de ta sœur, assura Harry.

Drago leva un sourcil, l'air dubitatif.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui a pu se passer entre vous, mais je n'ai jamais vus Mary comme ça. Je t'assure Potter, je ne te viens pas te voir par plaisir, elle me tuerait de savoir que je suis venu te voir. Mais avant que mon père débarque, elle était sur un nuage. Et puis depuis…elle déprime complètement.

Harry n'avait jamais imaginé que Drago vienne un jour lui parler de sa sœur de manière presque amicale.

-Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Zabini a l'air de la faire rire. C'est peut-être lui que tu devrais aller voir.

-Tu es vraiment un imbécile, Potter, dit Drago en se levant, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'elle a pu te trouver. Je pensais que tu la considérais au moins comme une amie.

-Elle n'a jamais été une amie ! s'exclama Harry.

Harry se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait d'avoir une conversation avec Drago. Harry était tellement aveugler par la haine qu'il imaginait difficilement qu'elle puisse souffrir. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait décidé de mettre un terme à tout ça. Et elle avait l'air de très bien le vivre. Drago voulait juste qu'il se ridiculise pour que ce soit à lui d'aller lui parler. Mais Harry était bien décider à ne plus lui adresser la parole. Plus jamais.

Ce soir-là, Harry ne réussit pas à dormir. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, il sortit la carte des Maraudeurs et il chercha Mary. Il pensait qu'à cette heure-ci, elle serait dans le dortoir des filles, en train de dormir profondément, mais il fut surpris de la voir apparaître dans le parc, sous le saule pleureur. Et elle n'était pas seule. Blaise Zabini était avec elle. Poussé par la curiosité, Harry rejeta sa couverture, remit ses chaussures et se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité, la carte des Maraudeurs sous le bras. Le château était désert. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la carte. Les deux prénoms ne bougeaient pas. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il ne restait tout simplement pas dans son lit. L'air frais ne le surprit même pas. Il s'immobilisa soudain. Mary était de dos, assise contre le tronc du saule pleureur, là où ils c'étaient si souvent retrouvés le soir pour être seuls, tout près du visage de Blaise Zabini. Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que de les observer, complètement immobile. Une fois de plus, une larme avait coulé sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Mary tourna alors son visage vers le château, comme si elle savait qu'il était là. Elle eut un étrange sourire et se pencha vers Blaise. S'en était trop pour Harry, qui fit aussitôt demi-tour et courut jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il rejeta la cape d'invisibilité et s'effondra dans le plus proche fauteuil près de la cheminée où il éclata en sanglot. Il n'entendit pas des pas derrière lui. Lorsqu'il redressa, il ne fut même pas surpris de voir apparaître le visage de son parrain. Il était la seule personne à qui Harry avait envie de parler, de se confier.

-Sirius…tu ne devrais pas être là.

Il essaya de cacher ses larmes, mais Sirius c'était accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

-Dumbledore m'a dit que tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien ces derniers temps, Harry, et je vois qu'il ne s'est pas trompé, une fois de plus. Tu n'es pas obliger de faire semblant avec moi, Harry. Je suis là pour toi.

La joie habituelle de voir Sirius ne suffit pas à arrêter ses larmes. Harry se sentait pitoyable, mais il ne refusa la brève étreinte que lui proposa son parrain.

-C'est une fille, pas vrai ? demanda Sirius.

-Ca se voit tant que ça ?

-James était à peu près dans le même état que toi la fois où Lilly lui a annonçait qu'elle préférerait faire une pause dans leur relation.

Harry sourit, en essayant d'imaginer ses parents au même âge que lui.

-Il s'agit de ma fille, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Sirius.

Harry inspira profondément.

-Oui, répondit Harry, il s'agit de Mary.

-Mary c'était confiée à moi. Elle m'avait expliqué que vous préfériez garder ça pour vous tant que vous n'étiez pas sûrs que ça fonctionnerais.

-Eh bien, heureusement que nous n'avons rien dis, puisque visiblement, ça n'a pas marché.

-Elle m'a aussi dit dans ses lettres qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, avant, Harry.

-C'est elle qui a décidé que ça s'arrête ! s'exclama Harry, on dirait que tout le monde agit comme si c'était moi qui avait décidé de ne plus lui parler ! Je me sens…Tellement mal depuis que c'est finit…

Harry réalisait à quel point ça lui faisait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un. A quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

-Elle ne va pas bien non plus, Harry, tu sais. Dumbledore lui donne des potions pour qu'elle arrive à trouver le sommeil. Il s'inquiète pour sa santé.

-Elle va très bien, coupa Harry, je viens de la voir avec…

Harry s'interrompit. Ça lui faisait trop mal de repenser à ce qu'il avait vu.

-Ca va te sembler difficile à croire, Harry, mais je t'assure que la douleur que tu peux ressentir pour ta première…peine de cœur, finira par s'en aller. Un beau matin, tu te réveilleras, tu souriras de nouveau et tu te demanderas pourquoi t'être mit dans de tels états.

-Tu…crois vraiment ? demanda faiblement Harry.

-Vraiment, répondit Sirius, je sais de quoi je parle. Je suis moi aussi passé par là.

Harry avait arrêté de pleurer. Il fixait les flammes du feu de cheminée et la chaleur lui faisait du bien. Il se sentait apaisé, de s'être enfin confié à quelqu'un.

-Il faut que je parte, maintenant, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps.

-Merci beaucoup, de m'avoir…écouté. J'en avais vraiment besoin, en fait.

-Je t'en prie, Harry. Je suis sûr que tout vas finir par s'arranger.

Harry leva un sourcil, peu convaincu. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, il parvint à s'endormir directement après s'être allongé.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 le cimetière**

_Harry vient d'effectuer la première tâche et Cédric vient de mourir sous ses yeux. Alors que Queudver est en train de le traîner à la pierre tombale, il se rend compte que quelqu'un est ligoté sur une autre pierre tombale._

-Mary !

Harry se rendit compte que Mary était également ligotée à une de ses pierres tombales. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et des traces de griffures sur sa joue. Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, Harry fut plaqué contre la dalle et des cordes s'étaient enrouler autour de lui des pieds à la tête. Toujours sans un mot, Queudver s'éloigna et Harry n'entendit plus rien. Il regarda de nouveau Mary. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi paniqué. Elle regardait le corps de Cédric, étendu droit devant eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry.

Il arrivait péniblement à tourner la tête vers elle, mais au moins, il y 'avait autre chose dans son champs de vision que le corps de Cédric.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Mary, Queudver m'a attaquer alors que j'allais dans les gradins.

Harry pensa soudainement qu'ils ne c'étaient plus adresser la parole depuis ce fameux jour où Lucius Malefoy avait débarqué à l'école. Il allait dire autre chose, lorsqu'Harry entendit un long sifflement et il vit le serpent qui ondulait dans l'herbe, puis, Queudver revint à nouveau, traînant un chaudron derrière lui. Alors que Queudver s'affairait avec le chaudron, Harry entendit à nouveau la voix glacée, la même qui avait ordonnée de tuer Cédric. La cicatrice d'Harry se mit à le brûler et il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

-Harry !

La voix de Mary lui fit atténuée un peu la douleur. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Queudver continuait son rituel et à présent, il venait de lancer la chose dans la robe dans le chaudron. Harry se refusait à regarder dans cette direction, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le chaudron, il espérait juste que la chose n'en sortirait plus jamais. Queudver s'avança alors vers Harry, tenant une lame dans sa main et il comprit ce qu'il allait en faire. Harry ne put se débattre, lorsqu'il sentit la lame se planter dans sa chair et le sang coulait sur son bras. Queudver s'approchait à présent vers Mary.

-Ne la touchez pas ! s'exclama Harry.

Mais Queudver fut sourd à sa plainte et il fit une entaille dans le bras de Mary, au même endroit que le sien. Elle avait fermé les yeux et grimaçait de douleur. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Lorsque Queudver versa le sang de la lame dans la marmite, sa cicatrice le brûlait plus que jamais, il ne pouvait plus se retenir de se tordre de douleur.

-Oh mon Dieu, Harry…Je crois que Voldemort est revenu.

Harry se força à regarder. Ce n'était plus une forme squelettique, mais bien un humain qui se dressait devant eux –du moins, un corps humain, avec une tête presque reptilienne.

-Harry Potter, ravi que tu ais servis à ma renaissance.

Harry avait les yeux exorbités par la terreur. Devant lui c'était matérialiser ce qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis 14 longues années.

-Je savais que vous finiriez par revenir.

Harry ne voulait pas trahir sa terreur et il se força à maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix. Pour Mary, il voulait être fort.

-Tu n'es pas si idiot, alors.

-Comment…

-Comment puis-je retrouver une forme quasi humaine ? C'est de la vieille magie noire, Harry, une magie que l'on n'apprend pas à Poudlard. J'avais besoin du sang d'un serviteur, d'un ennemi –toi, en l'occurrence et de quelqu'un…de ma propre famille.

-C'est…Impossible, lâcha Harry.

-Bien sûr que si. Oh, pas du côté de ton père, Sirius Black, c'est une évidence, mais du côté de ta mère, Narcissa, expliqua Voldemort, nous sommes des cousins éloignés. Mais même le sang d'une cousine éloignée suffisait. Elle ne te l'a jamais dit, n'est-ce pas ? Tant de choses ont changé après ma…disparition.

-Mensonge ! s'exclama Mary, je n'ai rien de semblable avec vous.

De tous les événements de la soirée, celui-là était bien le plus inattendu. Harry était tombé amoureux de la cousine de Lord Voldemort.

-En es-tu sûre ? reprit Voldemort, au fond de toi, n'as-tu jamais eut envie de dominer les autres ? Ne t'es-tu jamais senti supérieure aux autres ? N'as-tu jamais été attirée par…Plus de pouvoir ? Tu pourrais avoir tout ça, si tu rejoignais mon camp.

-Jamais !

Harry était surprit de la véhémence avec laquelle Mary protestait. L'idée lui vint que Voldemort n'avait peut-être pas tort : Mary avait toujours manifesté un certain intérêt au pouvoir et à la domination. Elle était sans cesse en compétition avec Hermione pour être la meilleure. Mais elle avait été admise à Gryffondor, pas à Serpentard et pour Harry, ce détail était essentiel. Elle n'était pas comme Drago Malefoy. Harry distingua clairement un éclair de rage passé dans les yeux de Lord Voldemort. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui résiste. Il pointa sa baguette sur Mary.

-Tu crois que ce _garçon _t'apportera ce que tu désires ?

Mary se tourna alors vers Harry, son regard bleu se plongea dans le sien. Sa voix était la seule chose qui lui rappelait qu'il y'avait de la douceur dans ce monde, de l'amour.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'être aimé par quelqu'un comme Harry. Vous ne savez pas à quel point cet amour peut vous faire sentir important. A quel point il suffit à vous rendre fort. Vous ne le savez pas et vous ne le saurez_ jamais_ !

Mary avait prononcé ce discours sans quitter Harry des yeux. Il se demanda comment il pouvait être capable de sourire dans un moment pareil. C'était comme si ses dernières semaines n'avaient pas exister. Il savait que pour elle, ses paroles étaient comme des excuses.

-_Endoloris ! _

-Non ! hurla Harry.

Mary se mit à hurler de douleur. C'était insupportable. Il la vit se mettre à pleurer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, mais il ne supportait plus de la voir souffrir sans rien faire.

-Arrêtez ! s'exclama Harry, défoulez-vous sur moi, mais pas sur elle !

Voldemort cessa son sortilège. Mary semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, à bout de force. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Entre-temps, les Mangemorts étaient arrivés, chacun à leur tour. Harry distingua la silhouette reconnaissable de Lucius Malefoy. Ainsi donc, il avait répondu à l'appel de son ancien maître. Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers Harry. Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de se préparer psychologiquement à la douleur.

-Non…

La voix de Mary était comme un murmure, elle lui semblait venir à des kilomètres.

-_Endoloris !_

Le choc de la douleur que ressentit Harry fut indescriptible.

[…]

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre sous le signe de l'action –et de la révélation vous as plus ! je n'ai pas voulus continuer car j'avais peur de faire de la retranscription pure et simple du tome 4 : si vous me lisez, je pense que vous savez tous comment Harry réussit à s'échapper du cimetière après son combat avec Voldemort face aux Mangemorts : ce chapitre était cependant très important pour moi, car il explique le titre de ma fanfic : Mary, en plus d'être la fille de Sirius, est apparentée à Voldemort, l'ennemi principal d'Harry ! J'espère que vous avez quand même hâte de savoir si Harry et Mary vont se réconcilier : j'ai écrit la fin de cette première partie, qui comprends les événements se déroulant pendant le tome 4 et je suis en train d'écrire des chapitres concernant le tome 5 ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis dans les reviews !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : seconde chance**

**Voilà, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette première partie ! Ce chapitre se déroule juste après que Mme Pomfresh ait donné à Harry une potion de sommeil sans rêve, après les révélations de Rogue et le déni de Fudge –voilà pour vous situer. Ce chapitre va être assez long et j'espère, vous laissera sur votre faim ! Bonne lecture !**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il était allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Tout d'abord, il fut incapable de bouger, il se sentait trop faible. Cette nuit sans sommeil lui avait fait du bien. Il n'était pas encore prêt à repenser à quoi que ce soit. Cependant, des images de son évasion du cimetière lui revinrent par flash. Il avait réussi à quitter le cimetière, agrippé au corps sans vie de Cédric et à Mary. Il se redressa brusquement. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis qu'ils étaient de retour dans le château. C'était la seule chose dont il avait vraiment envie, plus que tout le reste : lui parler. Il attrapa ses lunettes et regarda autour de lui. Les autres lits étaient vides. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Mary c'était endormit, la tête posée sur ses jambes. Harry la regarda attentivement. Elle portait encore la même tenue que dans le cimetière, ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille et elle avait encore des égratignures sur le visage, mais elle semblait…entière. Il repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit dans le cimetière. C'était comme si ses derniers mois d'ignorances totales n'avaient pas exister. Il posa sa main sur la sienne. Pendant que Voldemort le torturait, l'idée lui était venu qu'il allait mourir sans pouvoir la toucher à nouveau. Ça lui avait tellement manqué de ne pas la toucher. Les doigts de Mary tressaillirent et elle sursauta.

-Oh, Harry, tu es réveillé ! s'exclama Mary, oh, je suis désolée, j'ai fini par m'endormir, je ne voulais pas que tu te réveilles seul…

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Harry, j'ai dormis longtemps ?

-Toute la nuit.

Harry essayait de deviner comment elle allait. Elle avait l'air parfaitement normal, fière, forte. Bien plus que lui. Il voulait lui dire tellement de choses. Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

Mary s'était déjà redressée.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? S'étonna Harry.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, pas si vite. C'était comme si il se sentait plus fort quand elle était là. Ce qu'ils venaient de traverser les avaient liés encore plus –si c'était possible. Il avait juste besoin d'elle. Harry se demanda si elle ressentait la même chose. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle voulait partir –pour ne plus être avec lui.

-Il faudrait peut-être que je me change et que je prenne une douche, expliqua Mary.

Elle c'était lever. Harry savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à la retenir. Elle inspira alors profondément.

-Harry…Il faut que je te parle…Est-ce que tu veux bien me retrouver ce soir à 21 heures sous le saule pleureur ? demanda Mary, enfin, si tu t'en sens capable.

Harry fronça les sourcils, songeant à la dernière fois qu'il était allé au saule pleureur, il l'avait vue avec Blaise. C'était donc ça. Elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais être avec lui, que ce qu'elle avait dit dans le cimetière ne comptait pas, qu'elle l'avait dit pensant qu'elle allait mourir.

-Oui, répondit Harry.

Il avait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux, alors qu'elle quittait précipitamment la pièce.

La journée se déroula comme dans un brouillard pour Harry. Hermione et Ron restèrent avec lui durant la matinée, mais à midi, Harry se sentit capable d'aller déjeuner dans la grande salle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Mary demanda si elle pouvait à nouveau manger à leur table et Harry accepta. Il avait l'impression que tous les élèves murmuraient à leur propos. Harry décida de les ignorer, il avait l'habitude. Durant l'après-midi, Harry fut reconnaissant à Ron et Hermione de ne lui poser aucune question sur ce qui c'était passer dans le cimetière, Harry ne voulait pas en reparler tout de suite. De même, il ne leur parla pas de son rendez-vous nocturne avec Mary. Tout de suite après dîner, Harry prétexta qu'il voulait se coucher tôt et s'en alla à son rendez-vous.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Mary était déjà là. Comme le soir de la coupe du monde de Quiddich –à des années lumières lui semblait-il, il s'arrêta pour la contempler. Sa chevelure blonde semblait briller sous l'éclat de la lune. Son cœur se remit à battre. Peu importait ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer ce soir, il sut qu'il voulait toujours être avec elle, ce qu'il c'était passer n'avait plus d'importance. Il était même prêt à l'attendre. Au milieu de ses heures sombres, Harry se surprenait à entrevoir la possibilité d'être heureux. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait les traits tirés. Elle lui parut soudain vulnérable, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi proche de l'effondrement.

-Tu es là, Harry.

-Bien sûr.

Il la regardait, hésitant à la prendre dans ses bras. Comme si rien ne c'était passer entre eux. Toute la colère qu'il avait ressentie contre elle avait disparu.

-Oh, Harry…

Elle se précipita dans ses bras. Harry la serra de toutes ses forces. Il luttait contre les larmes qui lui venaient. Elle était désormais la seule qui pouvait le comprendre, la seule qui savait vraiment ce qu'il avait vécu. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer son étreinte, sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle c'était agrippée contre lui et il sut qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, de se sentir en sécurité, à nouveau.

-J'ai crus que jamais plus je ne te resserrerais dans mes bras, avoua Harry.

-Il n'y a que là que je me sente en sécurité.

Mary redressa la tête de son cou.

-Harry, je te dois des explications…

-Ne te sens pas obliger, Mary.

-Si. Je me suis promis que si…On s'en sortait, je te dirais tout.

-Viens, alors.

Harry s'assit contre le tronc du saule pleureur. Mary s'assit à côté de lui et il passa son bras autour de son épaule. Il voulait garder un contact physique avec elle.

-Lorsque Lucius à débarquer ce jour-là, je me doutais bien qu'il savait pour nous deux. Il m'a…fait du chantage. Il m'a dit que si je restais avec toi, il n'hésiterait pas à retrouver Sirius. Il sait qu'il est mon vrai père et il sait que l'on sait où il se cache. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Harry, j'ai paniqué…

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça a été…Insupportable, la coupa Harry, de te voir tous les jours et de devoir t'ignorer. J'avais l'impression que je ne respirais plus le même oxygène, sans toi. Tu…Je n'en ai parlé à personne, à part à Sirius, il est le seul qui a compris que je me sentais vraiment mal. Enfin, je pense qu'Hermione savait quelque chose mais elle n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus.

Il s'interrompit. Il avait du mal à parler de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti durant cette période, habitué à tout garder pour lui.

-Ca a été dur pour moi aussi, tu sais Harry. Je te voyais…dépérir et je devais faire comme si de rien n'était. Il n'y a qu'à Dumbledore que je me suis confiée. Hermione savait que quelque chose n'allait pas parce qu'elle m'entendait pleurer tous les soirs et elle savait que ça avait un rapport avec toi. Je ne voyais pas comment faire pour arranger la situation.

-Je t'ai vu, dit brusquement Harry, un soir, tu étais ici, avec Blaise et…J'ai crus que j'allais devenir fou.

-Je savais que tu me suivais, Harry. Je m'étais dit que si tu pensais que j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça t'aiderais à plus facilement m'oublier. Mais je te jure qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passer avec Blaise. C'était une idée de Drago.

-Il est venu me voir, ce jour-là, pour me dire que tu n'allais pas bien et qu'il savait que c'était à cause de moi. Je n'ai pas voulus le croire.

-Il a bien caché son jeu, il m'avait promis qu'il n'irait jamais te parler, soupira Mary.

-Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un me manquerais autant, Mary, c'était comme si j'étais…Vide de l'intérieur.

-J'ai faillis venir te parler une bonne centaine de fois, mais j'avais trop peur que tu me repousses.

-Jamais je n'aurais été capable de te rejetée, Mary.

Harry s'interrompit. Il fallait qu'il digère toutes ses informations, en plus de tout le reste.

-Je savais que ça finirais par s'arranger, que tu reviendrais à la raison. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tout était déjà terminé. Je regrette juste que ça se soit passé…Comme ça.

Il fixa ses yeux bleus brillants comme jamais. Il avait tellement eut peur de ne plus pouvoir les contempler.

-J'ai besoin de savoir…Est-ce que tu pensais tout ce que tu as dit dans le cimetière ? demanda Harry.

Mary posa sa main sur sa joue. Harry frissonna. Il avait presque faillit oublier la douceur de ses mains sur sa peau.

-J'ai pensée chaque mots de ce que je disais, Harry, répondit Mary, je peux te les répéter, si tu veux. Tu es…Tu n'es pas effrayer par le fait que je sois…Apparentée à Voldemort ?

Harry pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il n'avait même plus repensé à ce détail. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que Voldemort aurait pu choisir Drago, mais qu'il l'avait choisi elle pour l'atteindre directement.

-Je me fiche complètement de qui peut être ta famille. Tu es…Ma plus belle rencontre, la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, Mary. Quand je suis avec toi, j'oubli qui je suis, je me sens aimé pour ce que je suis, je me sens…Vivant. J'ai enfin l'impression d'être autre chose qu'Harry Potter, le survivant. Je me suis senti lié à toi avec Sirius, mais avec ce qui vient de nous arriver, tu es la seule qui pourra désormais comprendre, la seule à qui je pourrais vraiment me confier.

Harry s'interrompit. Il voulait la rassurer, qu'elle ait la certitude de son amour. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi, Harry. Cet été, j'irais vivre chez mon père, il est absolument hors de question que je retourne au manoir Malefoy, pas après que Lucius nous ait regardé dans ce cimetière sans sourciller. Dumbledore est d'accord avec ça, il pense que je pourrais me rapprocher de Sirius. Je veux que tu nous rejoignes le plus tôt possible.

-C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

Harry lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire et il fut rassuré de voir qu'il pouvait encore la faire sourire.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que…tu veux…Toujours de moi ? demanda Mary.

Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Les gestes revenaient naturellement. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'elle, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, puis finalement changea d'avis, et comme sous le coup d'une impulsion, il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec avidité. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa à quel point son contact lui avait manqué, à quel point elle lui faisait du bien. Mary répondit à son baiser, sa langue se mélangeant sauvagement à la sienne. C'était comme si il se sentait à nouveau vivant, comme si il réapprenait à respirer tandis que son souffle se mêlait au sien. Cédant totalement à son désir, il la fit allonger par terre et il roula au-dessus d'elle, la tenant fermement dans ses bras, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Chaque seconde de ce baiser lui redonnait du courage, de l'espoir, l'envie de continuer à se battre. Elle était sa raison d'être, le pilier qui le tenait encore debout. Les mains de Mary lui caressait lentement son dos et lui provoquait des frissons de plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusque-là. Le baiser cessa lorsqu'Harry estima qu'il était repu. Il posa sa tête dans son cou et elle lui caressa les cheveux, protectrice. Il se remplissait les narines de son odeur.

-Je pense que…ça te vas comme réponse, répondit Harry.

-Oh, Harry…Tu m'as tellement manqué, soupira Mary.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il aurait été prêt à s'endormir, là, à la belle étoile, collé à elle.

-Je n'ai…Aucune envie de rentrer chez les Dursley, murmura Harry, enfin, encore plus que d'habitude.

-Je t'écrirais tous les jours, cette fois-ci, Harry, promit Mary, et je vais tout faire pour que tu me rejoignes rapidement. Je ne supporterais pas d'être trop longtemps loin de toi, je…

Harry la regarda. Il pouvait lire la panique dans ses yeux à l'idée qu'ils soient séparés. Il essayait de masquer sa propre peur. Il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

-Ca va aller, assura Harry, je serais vite là.

Mary hocha la tête.

-On devrait rentrer, Harry, non pas que j'ai déjà envie de ne plus être avec toi, mais…

-Tu es gelée, coupa Harry, je ne suis pas arrivé à te réchauffer.

-Pas encore, sourit Mary, tu étais en bonne voie.

Harry sourit à son tour, tout en l'aidant à se relever. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château, main dans la main, ensemble. Harry savait que les prochains jours qui s'annonçaient seraient sombres, que le retour de Voldemort aurait de terribles conséquences, mais ce qu'il savait aussi, c'était que tant que Mary avançait avec lui, il ne serait jamais seul.

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu, même si vu le titre, vous vous doutiez sûrement qu'ils allaient se remettre ensemble ! J'espère que le baiser de réconciliation vous as plus également : sans trop spoiler, ça deviendra de plus en plus torride entre ces deux-là, mais j'essaierais de rester soft ! Bref, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis dans les reviews, je serais ravie de vous répondre !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette première partie ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que vous aurez hâte de voir ce qui se passera en 5****ème**** année ! Je n'ai pas encore décidé jusqu'où je continuerais cette fanfic, ça sera surtout selon mon inspiration : le tome 5 est mon livre préféré de toute la saga, et j'ai adoré le tome 7 également mais je bloque pas mal sur le tome 6 ! Enfin bref, sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 11 ! **

**Chapitre 11 : Un retour pas comme les autres**

_Il ne s'écoula que quelques jours entre la troisième tâche et le dernier jour de cours. Harry et Mary annoncèrent à leur entourage –y compris à Sirius qu'ils étaient ensemble. Bien entendu, Hermione ne manifesta aucune surprise et seul Drago donna l'impression qu'on lui annonçait la mort de quelqu'un. Harry fut étonné de constater à quel point les autres élèves l'éviter soigneusement, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il profitait des derniers jours pour passer le plus de temps possible avec Mary, voyant très peu Ron et Hermione. Il avait l'impression que de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient désormais plus le comprendre, qu'une partie de lui était resté dans ce cimetière, le coupant complètement des autres. Le départ en Poudlard Express finit par arriver –beaucoup trop vite_

Harry était installé dans le même compartiment que Ron et Hermione. Mary était serrée contre lui et prenait un air détachée. Ron et Hermione parlaient avec animation de ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire pendant les vacances d'étés. Harry les écoutait d'un air distrait, se demandant comment on pouvait envisager de telles réjouissances alors que tout s'annonçait si sombre. Mary n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis le départ du train et Harry savait pourquoi –elle redoutait autant que lui leur séparation forcée. Quelques minutes seulement après le départ, Mary avait glissé sa main dans celle d'Harry, avec fermeté et douceur –Harry s'étonnait toujours de la douceur de sa peau, en contraste avec la force qu'elle dégageait.

-Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, déclara brusquement Harry en se levant.

Il ne supportait plus la conversation de Ron et Hermione, qui s'efforçaient visiblement de faire comme si de rien n'était. Rien, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil, Harry en était convaincu. Il se retrouva seul dans le couloir, se demandant où aller. Ses pas le menèrent vers les toilettes. Harry regardait tellement ses chaussures, songeant que décidément, il détestait les vacances d'étés, qu'il ne vit pas qu'une autre personne arrivait en face de lui et il la heurta de plein fouet.

-Tu pourrais regarder devant toi quand tu marches, Potter !

Harry releva la tête. Drago Malefoy remettait ses cheveux blonds en ordre. Harry fixa celui qui était son pire ennemi à Poudlard depuis la 1ère année, le demi-frère de la fille dont il était amoureux. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis qu'il était venu le voir, pour lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait de l'état de Mary.

-Attends, on peut se parler une seconde ? demanda Harry, profitant d'une occasion où il était sans ses deux acolytes.

Drago le regarda avec méfiance. Pas étonnant, vu l'issu de leur dernière conversation en tête à tête.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-il sèchement.

Ils entrèrent dans un compartiment désert.

-Je voulais…M'excuser, pour la fois où je t'ai frappé, dit maladroitement Harry.

Drago c'était montré réellement inquiet lorsque Mary était sortie du cimetière. C'était lui qui était resté à son chevet à l'infirmerie, alors qu'Harry était endormi.

-Eh bien, je n'ai qu'à considérer que tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même, ce jour-là, dit finalement Drago.

Comme avec Mary, impossible de savoir si ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait atteint ou pas.

-Bon, dit Harry, passes de bonne vacances…

-Sans elle à la maison, ça sera insupportable.

Harry eut soudain de la peine pour lui. A ce que lui avait raconté Mary sur son enfance, Lucius n'était pas vraiment un père exemplaire –Drago aussi avait dû faire les frais de ces colères. Harry se demanda brusquement ce qui se serait passé s'il c'était retrouvé accroché à cette pierre tombale avec Drago Malefoy à ses côtés –et s'il aurait choisi le camp de Voldemort. Drago était déjà à la porte du compartiment. Il se retourna brusquement vers Harry.

-Promets-moi que tu prendras soin d'elle, que tu ne la laisseras pas…dit Drago.

Harry se retint de ne pas sourire face à cet excès de sensibilité. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que la complicité frère-sœur, il ne savait pas ce que c'était que de grandir avec quelqu'un de son âge avec qui il se serait entendu.

-Je ne la laisserais pas tomber, assura Harry, je te le promets.

Drago hocha la tête, comme si sa parole lui suffisait et il quitta la pièce. Harry se retrouva seul. Il aurait aimé rester là, que le train ne s'arrête jamais à King Cross. Il se décida à sortir et se heurta à nouveau à quelqu'un.

-Ah, tu es là Harry, je te trouvais incroyablement long.

Harry sourit. Mary se trouvait tout contre lui, avec un sourire coquin. Il se rendit compte qu'ils ne leur restaient plus beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il l'attrapa brusquement par la main, referma la porte du compartiment, et, devant son air surpris, il prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvre. Elle répondit avec passion, le plaquant contre le divan, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Elle l'embrassait comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle devait faire. Harry ferma les yeux, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais, que sa langue ne cesse jamais de se mêler à la sienne. Il sentait qu'elle voulait lui faire passer un message, à quel point elle avait peur de se retrouver sans lui. Harry respirait abondamment l'odeur de ses cheveux blonds, comme s'il voulait s'en imprégner jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Ils finirent par s'interrompre, à bout de souffle.

-Ca va être…Atroce, sans toi, murmura Mary.

Harry la serra avec force dans ses bras, la sentant sur le point de s'effondrer. Il voulait la rassurer-mais il n'était pas sûr d'en être seulement capable.

-Je suis sûr que ça va passer vite, que tu auras tellement de choses à faire avec Sirius que tu ne verras pas le temps passer.

-Le temps est toujours long quand tu n'es pas près de moi, coupa Mary, surtout quand je sais que tu es avec ces affreux Moldus…

-Rien ne pourra être pire que ce à quoi on vient d'échapper.

Ses yeux bleus se plongèrent dans les siens. Harry avait envie de s'y perdre, d'oublier tout le reste.

-C'est vrai, je ne sais pas pourquoi je panique tellement…

-Je sais pourquoi. Tu as peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose à la seconde où tu ne seras pas là pour me protéger. Je le sais parce que…Je ressens la même chose pour toi, Mary.

-Oh, Harry.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, avec tendresse, comme s'il était une chose précieuse, rare. Il se força à sourire. Au moins, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait.

-On devrait aller les retrouver, ils vont trouver ça suspect qu'on mette autant de temps, proposa Harry.

-Tu as raison, reconnu Mary.

Il la laissa se dégager de lui avec regret. Ils rejoignirent Ron et Hermione, qui firent semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué.

Ils finirent par arriver sur le quai de la gare King Cross. Un gros chien noir attendait Mary. Mary retint Harry par la main.

-Attends.

-Oui ?

Harry s'efforçait de garder le sourire. Il ne ressoudait pas à lui dire au revoir.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi…

Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche. C'était un simple médaillon. Harry l'ouvrit avec curiosité. Il y 'avait juste un miroir à l'intérieur.

-Ce n'est pas encore mon anniversaire, remarqua Harry.

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas un simple médaillon. Lorsque tu auras envie de parler avec moi, tu n'auras qu'à regarder le miroir et juste…Dire mon prénom. J'ai le même sur moi. Ça sera mieux que des lettres, expliqua Mary.

Harry était tellement touché qu'il ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. Il sera le médaillon dans sa main, et, au milieu des élèves, des parents d'élèves, face à Sirius, Ron et Hermione, il l'embrassa tendrement. Le temps lui parut comme suspendu pendant encore quelques secondes.

-Prend bien soin de toi, d'accord ? demanda Harry,

-Promit, répondit Mary, jusqu'à ce que tu me reviennes.

Harry se força à sourire et la laissa s'éloigner, se résignant à rejoindre le 4, Privet Drive, pour une durée indéterminée.

**Et voilà, fin de cette première partie ! Bon ok, la scène du baiser sur le quai de gare est un gros cliché –je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de céder à mon côté d'éternelle romantique. J'ai déjà écrit un premier chapitre sur la deuxième partie, mais je ne suis pas très sûre de moi, je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je vais le publier, si j'attends d'en avoir écrit plusieurs ou pas. Si la petite scène un peu ''torride'' dans le compartiment vide vous as plus, sachez d'emblés que dès le début de la seconde partie, ça sera de plus en plus chaud entre Harry et Mary. N'hésitez pas à vous lâcher dans les reviews ! **


	12. Note d'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je n'ai rien publié depuis le 15 décembre 2014, le temps est passé si vite, je ne me suis rendu compte de rien !

Non, je n'ai pas laissé tomber ma fic ! Je vous annonce que j'ai l'aide de Yume262, une géniale correctrice et traductrice que je vous invite à découvrir : u/6339827/!

Alors voilà, je vais entamer la deuxième partie de cette fic, qui se déroulera pendant le tome 5 : cela me tient très à cœur car c'est mon tome préféré, sûrement à cause de son côté sombre ! je vous annonce tout de suite que vous retrouverez un Harry survolté et très tourmenté : sans trop vous spoiler, la température va monter entre Harry et Mary : en effet, que serait une fanfic sans un bon lemon ? bon, ça sera soft, mais du lemon quand même !

Avez-vous des passages préférés dans le tome 5 que vous aimeriez voir dans cette partie ? n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !

Je pense commencer à publier cette partie courant janvier, alors, soyez patients d'ici là : et peut-être qu'entre temps, je me lancerais dans quelques OS basé sur le tome 4 !

A très bientôt et j'espère que vous avez tous passés d'excellentes fêtes de Noel !


End file.
